1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a captured image processing system which causes an image output apparatus to output an image captured by a portable terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone and wire and wireless technologies have been developed and widespread in tandem with advancement in Internet technology. The technologies make it possible that an image is transmitted, in a place where a user is staying, from a portable terminal apparatus such as the mobile phone to an image output apparatus connected to the Internet so as to be put into print.
For example, according to Patent Literature 1, digital image data, collected by a digital camera or a mobile information device such as a camera-equipped PDA or a mobile personal computer, is transmitted to a server via a network. The server carries out image processing such as a brightness adjustment, a color adjustment, and/or a size adjustment with respect to the digital image data. Then, the server embeds the digital image data in an image area, in which a plurality of document combining templates are stored, so as to prepare a document.
According to Patent Literature 2, in a camera-equipped mobile phone, a target image to be printed is selected, a variety of printing requirements are set, printing is instructed to start, and identification information (a) such as a device name of the mobile phone is transmitted to a printer so as to be registered with the printer. After receiving the identification information (a), the printer transmits identification information (b) such as a device name of the printer to the mobile phone so that the identification information (b) is registered with the mobile phone.
Next, a parameter of a communication speed which is usable for data communication is sent to the printer from the mobile phone. The printer compares the parameter with a usable communication speed for the printer. The printer sends, to the mobile phone, a parameter of the communication speed which parameter is determined to be the most efficient in transmission. The mobile phone alters its communication speed to a communication speed received from the printer, and the printer also alters its communication speed to the communication speed transmitted to the mobile phone. Then, the mobile phone transfers image data to the printer, and the printer receives the image data so as to prepare print data and carry out a printing process.